Blaze of Glory
Blaze of Glory is a case in Criminal Case featured as the sixtieth and final case of The Conspiracy (Season 5) and the two-hundred ninety-first case overall. It is also the final case to take place in the Newmark district of Grimsborough. Plot Soon after the explosion at the dome, Julia Brine was reported dead and Joe Warren reported missing. With Denise Daniels' neohumans rampaging all over the city, the team was assigned to start the evacuation of the city's residents. A few hours later, Cathy told the team that her facial recognition system had spotted Denise at City Hall. There, Jones and the player found her head impaled on a statue, with a message from the killer implying that they had taken control over her army. During the investigation, the team learned that Chief Parker had been at the crime scene before them, forcing them to flag her as a suspect. Soon after, the neohumans raided the station, forcing the entire team to leave and establish a temporary base at the raided and abandoned 99th precinct. Meanwhile, Jones and the player headed to a hill at the outskirts of the city, where they found Denise's beheaded body. They also found Warren weak but alive near the hill. Later, while convening at the destroyed dome, Jones and the player were caught in an explosion caused by a short circuit or gas leak. As Jones was in critical condition, Gloria took over as the player's partner. The team soon found out that the leader had complete control over the neohumans. They then gathered the final evidence needed to incriminate Denise's personal assistant, Otto Kessel, in the murder. To everyone's amazement, Otto said that the neohumans welcomed him as their new leader as he himself was a neohuman. Otto explained that Denise had him woken up and tested on multiple times throughout his development, with him growing more obedient to her orders. For the final phase of testing, Denise dared Otto to pass off as her assistant in human form. However, the longer he was out of the tank, the more aware he became of the abuse Denise inflicted on him and his fellow neohumans. As the neohumans were still fully under Denise's control, Otto decided to "free" them. Thus, when Denise was marching her army to the hill, he beheaded her so that her army would no longer have to bow down to any human. After his confession, the team tried to subdue him, but his invincibility allowed him to easily escape. After Otto's escape, Amir and Rita proposed their plan to amplify the serum's effects on one person to make them even more powerful than the neohumans. They would then gather all of the neohumans in one place in order to more easily take them on. After Gloria and the player found a generator for his makeshift lab, Amir was successfully able to make the serum. However, Amir said that whoever took it would experience an incredible burst of power for roughly an hour before dying. As Warren had volunteered to take the serum, the team talked to him to ensure he was up to the task. Despite his willingness to atone for Ad Astra's sins, Warren succumbed to the effects of the serum and the explosion and died before their eyes, forcing the team into a dilemma. Meanwhile, Rita and the player went to the dome to find video footage of Otto, which they promptly sent to Cathy. After Cathy informed the team that Jones was awake but in severe pain, she showed them the message she was able to make of Otto urging the neohumans to gather at the hill. Chief Parker approved of the use of the message, but she advised the team to go to City Hall to find the access codes they needed to broadcast the message throughout the city. They found the codes and sent them to Cathy, who was able to prepare everything they needed for the broadcast. After all the events, Jones reunited with the team (albeit with one less eye), not wanting to sit out on the team's biggest confrontation. Rita then volunteered to take the superhuman serum, saying that she was the best candidate to take it given her physical condition and military training, much to Martine's sorrow. The team then executed their plan, with Rita and the player confronting Otto and the neohumans atop the hill. In the middle of the battle, Rita felt her powers overloading and urged the player to run for their life. Soon afterwards, an overloaded Rita caused an explosion, killing her as well as all the neohumans. Two weeks after the battle, the city was in the middle of its restoration: the citizens had returned to their homes, mayoral elections had been scheduled, S.A.R.A. was helping the city clear the former dome site, while Christine Ramsgate - who had succeeded Denise as S.A.R.A. head - had been trying to restore the public's faith in S.A.R.A. The team then headed to Rita's memorial ceremony, where Chief Parker honored Rita's sacrifice and announced that a memorial would be erected at the former dome site to commemorate Rita. Five months after the ceremony, the GPD recounted how far they had come since the player's re-arrival in the city: a still-grieving Martine was slowly recovering, taking care of Rita's dog for her; Cathy and Alex had grown closer from all the strife and were expecting their second child. They then went to Amir and Jasper's wedding, officiated by Ramirez. At the reception, a concierge told the player that someone had come to visit them. The player went outside and found Jack, who said that he had come from the year 2029 representing the Temporal Crimes Division, telling the player that the future needed them. Summary Victim *'Denise Daniels' (found decapitated) Murder Weapon *'Machete' Killer *'Otto Kessel' Suspects C291P1.png|Diane Parker C291P2.png|Izzy Ramsey C291P3.png|Otto Kessel C291P4.png|Joe Warren C291P5.png|Paul Sheppard Quasi-suspect(s) C291PQ1.png|Amir Devani C270PrQ1.png|Rita Estevez Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer knows how to tie knots. *The killer weighs less than 150 lbs. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C291CS1A.png|City Hall C291CS1B.jpg|City Hall Steps C291CS2A.jpg|Destroyed Dome C291CS2B.jpg|Destroyed Tent C291CS3A.jpg|City Viewpoint C291CS3B.jpg|Beheading Site Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate City Hall. (Clues: Gun, Glasses, Victim's Head; Victim identified: Denise Daniels) *Examine Gun. (Result: Chief Parker's Gun; New Suspect: Diane Parker) *Ask Chief Parker why her weapon was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Chief Parker's Gun decoded; New Crime Scenes Unlocked: Destroyed Dome) *Investigate Destroyed Dome. (Prerequisite: Chief Parker interrogated; Clues: Neohuman Drawing, Denise's Bag) *Examine Neohuman Drawing. (Result: Izzy Ramsey's Drawing; New Suspect: Izzy Ramsey) *Confront Izzy about idolizing the neohumans. (Prerequisite: Izzy Ramsey's Drawing identified) *Examine Denise's Bag. (Result: Victim's Agenda) *Examine Victim's Agenda. (Result: Agenda Entry; New Suspect: Otto Kessel) *Ask Otto Kessel why Denise was expecting him. (Prerequisite: Denise's Notes unraveled) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Clear Liquid) *Analyze Clear Liquid. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is right-handed) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Broken Badge, Victim's Headless Body) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Restored Badge; New Suspect: Joe Warren) *Find out how Former Mayor Warren escaped from the dome. (Prerequisite: Restored Badge restored; Profile updated: Warren is right-handed and uses eye drops) *Autopsy Victim's Headless Body. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Destroyed Tent) *Investigate Destroyed Tent. (Prerequisite: Victim's Headless Body autopsied; Clues: Security Camera, Bible, Pile of Rubble) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Unlocked Camera. (06:00:00) *Ask Izzy Ramsey about talking to the neohumans. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Camera analyzed; Profile updated: Izzy is right-handed, uses eye drops and knows how to tie knots) *Examine Bible. (Result: Bible Inscription; New Suspect: Paul Sheppard) *Find out why Father Sheppard was under the dome. (Prerequisite: Bible Inscription unraveled) *Examine Pile of Rubble. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (12:00:00) *Ask Otto Kessel about his carnal relationship with his former boss. (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Otto is right-handed, uses eye drops and knows how to tie knots) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate City Hall Steps. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: USB Key, Bloody Fingerprint, Victim's Photo) *Examine USB Key. (Result: USB Key) *Analyze USB Key. (09:00:00) *Confront Joe Warren about his knowledge of the neohumans. (Prerequisite: USB Key analyzed; Profile updated: Joe knows how to tie knots) *Examine Bloody Fingerprint. (Result: Paul Sheppard) *Ask why Father Sheppard was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Paul Sheppard identified; Profile updated: Paul is right-handed) *Examine Victim's Photo. (Result: Crumbs) *Examine Crumbs. (Result: Quinoa Cake Crumbs) *Question Chief Parker about wanting to eliminate Denise. (Prerequisite: Quinoa Cake Crumbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Diane uses eye drops and knows how to tie knots) *Investigate Beheading Site. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Pile of Moss, Bloody Machete) *Examine Pile of Moss. (Result: Coil of Rope) *Analyze Coil of Rope. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs less than 150 lbs) *Examine Bloody Machete. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Machete; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Endgame (6/6). (No stars) Endgame (6/6) *Ask Amir about his plan to take down the neohumans. (Available after unlocking Endgame) *Investigate City Viewpoint. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Electrical Box) *Examine Electrical Box. (Result: Generator) *Analyze Generator. (06:00:00) *Talk to Joe Warren about taking the supercharged serum. (Prerequisite: Generator analyzed) *Investigate Destroyed Dome. (Prerequisite: Amir interrogated; Clue: Broken Tape) *Examine Broken Tape. (Result: Restored Tape) *Analyze Restored Tape. (06:00:00) *Report to the Chief about the artificial message. (Prerequisite: Restored Tape analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate City Hall. (Prerequisite: Diane interrogated; Clue: Open Safe) *Examine Open Safe. (Result: Hard Drive) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Talk to Rita about volunteering to take on the neohumans. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Super Suit) *Take down Otto Kessel and the neohumans. (Prerequisite: Rita interrogated) *Listen to Chief Parker at Rita's memorial. (Prerequisite: Otto interrogated; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Travel in Time)! (No stars) Trivia *The case title comes from the phrase "to go out in a blaze of glory", meaning to do something dramatic at the end of one's career or life. **It may also be a reference to Bon Jovi's song of the same name. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This case takes place on the date of August 7th, as confirmed by Jones when he sees the date in Denise's agenda. *This case, along with Hell Is Other People and Head Case, is one of only three cases in The Conspiracy where Martine conducts more than one autopsy task. *This is one of seven cases in The Conspiracy where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *This is one of the eleven cases in The Conspiracy in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *Joe is depicted not to wear a bulletproof vest in the suspect list sticker of this case although he actually wears one in his appearance in this case. This is most likely a developer oversight. *Due to the story's canon, Judge Powell does not make an appearance in this case. **Furthermore, this is also the only case in The Conspiracy where she does not appear. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in The Conspiracy Category:Newmark